


Deepsky

by ragnarok89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Hiking, Implied Femslash, Military Training, Short & Sweet, Sports, Training, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Even when the skies were completely dark, she wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepsky

Outside, everything was still alive, even after keeping the wall safe from Titans and beyond.

“Come on! You need to see this!” Ymir called down.

“J-Just a minute,” Christa puffed as she scaled the rock, grasping onto her 3D maneuvering gear. “I’m just not so- ah- so good at this.”

“It’s so worth it!” Ymir let out her hand and pulled Christa to help her up, considering that the blonde wasn’t used to the gear as she was.

For all her sweating and panting, Christa found that Ymir was right. Even though they were behind the walls, the mountains stretched before them, covered with the green of trees and the blazing colors of flowers and parrots.

She sat beside Ymir, their feet dangling over the edge. As the light of the setting sun crept over the land, so did their hands around each other’s waists.

Here, she wasn't alone, even when the skies were completely dark.


End file.
